This invention relates to new and useful improvements in apparatus for applying dried steam down onto a travelling mat in order to aid in the evaporation of water from the pulp mat.
Apparatuses shown in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,726,757 and 3,795,578 are directed to a composite steam chamber for applying dried steam down onto a travelling pulp mat. The apparatus of the present invention is similar in concept but has important improvements which make it less expensive to manufacture. The present structure possesses other improved qualities, for example, it is an object thereof to provide better steam coverage for the travelling pulp mat than my prior devices so as to be more readily customized to particular pulp mat conditions. Furthermore, it is an object of the invention to operate with two or more individual compartments or increments and yet achieve a low velocity and uniform steam flow.